Exception
by pineapple2819
Summary: He was her exception. Btw this story makes zero sense unless you are caught up with the manga.


**I don't own Fairy Tail or the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore.**

* * *

 _She stood behind the door._

 _He cried in pain, utter pain. His voice filled with heartbreak, loneliness, desperation._

 _She knew that sound. She heard it every time she spoke._

 _Somehow she knew the hole in their hearts could never be healed._

 _She just didn't know how much his heart broke._

 _After all, nothing can replace a mother. Nothing can replace a wife._

 _ **When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind, he broke his own heart**_

 _I watched him destroy himself, bury his life in work._

 _Cast away his only daughter, ignore his pain by distracting himself with work._

 _It worked sometimes._

 _But other times, she could see his eyes flat, empty, nothing like the cheerful father she had known whose eyes were filled with love for his daughter and wife._

 _Love was fleeting. There one second, gone the next._

 _ **Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul, that love never lasts.**_

 _She refused to love, seeing the amount it could break a person._

 _She played life safe, never taking big risks._

 _It wasn't worth it._

 _She had been alone most of her life, she could do it for the rest of it._

 _So she put her trust in this annoying mage, who tried to fool her with his love ring._

 _Thank god for that pink haired idiot._

 _She played up the charm, he was her ticket to Fairy Tail._

 _He offered her a ride on his boat._

 _She accepted, only to make sure that she would reach her dream guild._

 _She was betrayed, but luckily that pinkette saved her again._

 _She of course put in her two cents. Stuck her key in the water, summoned her crazy spirit._

 _Safe, for now, watching in amazement as the idiot became a dragon before her very eyes._

 _Only to find herself sprinting off to evade the police. Mavis, what did she get herself into?_

 _ **I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness.**_

 _Little did she know, that single adventure evolved into countless years of experiences._

 _Her new family, Fairy Tail. If she had told herself ten years ago what she did today, her old self would've laughed before calling someone to escort the crazy lady to an insane asylum._

 _But then, that fateful day._

 _She had begun to believe in family again. Then she watched as they too, disappeared. First was her pink haired idiot and his faithful cat._

 _Second, her 'grandfather'._

 _Next was the red haired warrior whom she considered her sister._

 _Then her bookworm best friend._

 _Her icy brother._

 _The beautiful bartender and her family._

 _The young dragon._

 _Iron dragon._

 _Soon, she was alone again._

 _With nothing but a letter._

 _ **I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up, leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**_

She didn't mind the loneliness. At least that's what she told herself.

She knew love didn't exist from the moment her mother died.

Family meant nothing. Love meant nothing.

Just a short term band aid for a long term pain.

Her hole in her heart had lost its band aid.

No matter, she was sure that she would just leave it open to heal on its own.

So she went about her life for a year.

I don't need them, she told herself as she scoured the papers for a sign.

I don't want them, as she cut another newspaper clipping.

I am fine alone, as she pinned up another string on her board.

Today she would visit a memory.

She walked into the Grand Magic Games, not alone, but still lonely.

She laughed to herself as she viewed the sad excuse for magic before her.

As she watched, she held her hand close to her heart. The one with the symbol once feared and loved through Fiore.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appeared and she tried to evacuate. Magic simply radiated of this person.

But as a blue cat appeared before her, she felt her heart heal. Not in the slow painful way, in the warm happy way.

After all, the one who made her break her rule appeared.

The one who made her love after she vowed not to.

Her pink haired idiot.

 _ **You are the only exception. And I'm on my way to believing, oh I'm on my way to believing.**_

* * *

 **So uh yea.**


End file.
